The invention relates to an apparatus for positioning an anchor in a concrete fabrication and for forming a void in the concrete fabrication to allow access to the anchor.
Various systems and methods have been provided for forming a void or space around such anchors in a concrete article. Two types of such article include those which are mounted to walls of the mold of the concrete, and those which are hand-held during at least a portion of the solidification of the poured concrete.
The present invention is drawn to the hand-held type of device. One problem frequently encountered with these types of devices is difficulty in removing the device from the hardened concrete when desired.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide for positioning of an anchor and forming of a void or space around the anchor as desired, while nevertheless facilitating removal of the device when desired.